Infâme Paradoxe
by Yui-sempai
Summary: Teito se question sur sa relation avec Mikage. Qui est-il vraiment pour lui ? Vraiment qu'un simple meilleur ami ? Solf Shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**Discours qui ne sert à rien Number One o/ :**

OHAYO POPULASSE 8D !

Voici mon premier...truc ressemblant à un shonen-ai..Enfin , je crois ._.! Après avoir la vue la fin de 07-Ghost ( que je vous recommande fortement soit dit en passant 8 D) , j'étais un peu sur ma faim...Oui , ce manga est...*O* Voilà quoi! x'D Et donc , j'aborderai le nom de Yui-sempaï aussi x'D * Se présente parce que , c'est comme ça que font les gens dans le monde réel 8 D* ! J'espére faire beaaaaucouuup de fiction et truc en tout genre...Peut être une suite à ça aussi :o...*_suspense_*

**Disclamer:** Ces..merveilleurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...*_ n'arrive toujours pas à y croire_* mais à Yuki Amemiya && Yukino Ichihara.[ D'après Wiki \o/]

* * *

C'était irraisonnable. C'était impardonnable.

Je ne pouvais et ne devais ressentir ce genre de chose. C'était impensable. Complètement bête et totalement stupide. Étais-je aussi simple d'esprit ? Alors pourquoi Diable m'étais-je accroupi sur mon lit?

_Le remord._

Le remord avait tout doucement pris le dessus sur moi. Vile chose . Pour une fois que la journée s'était bien passée. Rien. Pas une seule fois une référence à mon passé qui ne cessait de me poursuive. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Une brise se fit doucement sentir derrière moi. Certainement l'ouverture de la chambre du dortoir. Et je priais. Je priais sincèrement que ce ne soit pas lui qui soit entré. Ma tête se nicha dans mes genoux, tel un enfant battu ou proie à une crise. Jamais. Jamais je ne m'étais demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien représenter pour moi…et sûrement pas plus qu'un meilleur ami…Sauf que là, ses gestes, son parfum, son regard…tout était magique. Un rêve presque éveillé.

L'attention qu'il me portait. Ses sourires, tout. Tout était mien. Son être me revenait de droit comme je devais lui appartenir! C'était ce qu'on s'était promis , hein? Alors pourquoi mon corps tomba lourdement sur le lit , presque rendu trop lourd par les doutes qui envahissaient peu à peu mon cerveau?

_Des pas. _

Des pas approchaient. Un pas léger, presque sans bruit. Doux raclement sur le parquet, violent dans mon cœur. Ma tête penchée sur le côté m'empêchant de voir qui pouvait bien faire un vacarme aussi bruyant. Et puis soudain , le silence . Obscure et profond silence d'une sentence presque évidente. Et mon cœur qui tapait férocement contre ma poitrine.

Tout sauf ça. Tout sauf ça.

-Tei…Teito ?

Sa voix. C'était bien là sienne , à cet instant. Doucement mes jambes se rapprochèrent de mon frêle buste. .Merde. Tout sauf ça.

Un poids se fit sentir sur mon lit. Pitié.

-Teito?!Ca vas ?

Je ne mérite pas son inquiétude . Je ne veux pas . Pas de ça. J'ai l'impression... d'être égoïste, moi , le pauvre esclave de l'Empire. Pauvre déchet que les gens ne veulent ramassés .Je ne ..te mérite pas.

-…

Le bruit d'un froissement de tissue et deux bras m'encerclèrent. J'écarquilla les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Il devait avoir compris. Compris l'infâme paradoxe qui traînait dans mon cerveau.

**J**_e le veux. _**J**_e ne le mérite pas. _

Son souffle chaud sur mon oreille, ses bras encerclant mon torse…J'étais bien là enfaîte. Et dans un murmure presque inaudible…je lança un:

**Je t'aime.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discourt qui sert (toujours ) à rien number two o/ :**

Re bonjour-bonsoir : )  
Suite de Infâme Paradoxe. Cette fois , c'est le point de vue de Mikage qui est principalement exposé :) . Je suis encore et toujours dans le shonen-ai ( Attendez, le Yaoi c'est un cap quoi ! XD) ! Breeef , chapitre assez court enfaite u_u( quoi que l'autre d'avant l'été tout en plus !). X'D Il faudrait sérieusement que j'en face des minimums deux pages *o*!  
Bref, bonne lecture( ou pas )

* * *

Jamais.

Jamais au grand jamais un doute avait autant pris de place dans mon esprit.

_Proie. _  
Oui, j'étais proie à l'infâme paradoxe qui trainait depuis plus de 2 semaines.  
Et n'arrangeant pas les choses , Teito avait soudainement fermé toute relation extérieure, faisant comme un bloc entre lui & les autres..Moi et lui .  
Tapant dans un caillou qui ne devait être là, je me maudis. Maudis parce que je ne pouvais vivre ainsi.  
C'était pire qu'inimaginable pour moi.  
Il ne me restait que très peu de chose dans la vie et Teito en faisait parti. Et maintenant qu'il m'évitait sans cesse, que pouvais-je faire ? Attendre. Attendre parce que je ne voyais toujours pas comment faire écrouler ce mur, cette barrière invisible déjà plus que présente durant ces deux dernières semaines.

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé enfaite. Le soleil était tapant, ce qui crevait plus d'un étudiant dans l'académie rendue plus que déserte par cette chaleur. Personne. Personne dans les couloirs ni dans le hall. Juste le raclement du balai du concierge sur le parquait, oui parce que l'académie était nettoyée des fois ! Je souris face à cette remarque. C'était bête d'imaginer l'académie avec ses toiles d'araignées tombant du plafond et les rats jouant à cache-cache.

Et pendant mon long et profond songe, inconsciemment, mes pas me guidèrent devant la porte du dortoir. Celui que je partageais avec lui.

- Tiens, elle est plus grande que d'habitude non ?

Et un silence naquit. Comme si quelqu'un allait me répondre, franchement…Ma main toucha la douce poignée et effectua le geste habituel : celui d'ouvrir la porte.

Un grincement s'en suivit.* Fichue porte grinçante* Et un froissement de tissu.  
Un simple et presque inaudible froissement.  
De suite je cherchai du regard d'où pouvait bien venir ce bruit. L'espace d'un instant j'avais cru à une hallucination. Le soleil ne fait-il pas halluciner ?

J'entrepris de marcher dans le dortoir vide. Les lits étaient tous bien fait et les valises en dessous de même. Les rideaux avaient été tirés pour plongée la pièce dans la pénombre malgré le soleil plus que frappant dehors.

Et c'est entre tout les draps que je le vis. **Lui.**

**Lui**. Source même du trouble retournant mon être.** Lui **. L'être le plus précieux à mon cœur .**Lui**. Ma chose.  
Je lui appartenais aussi bien qu'il m'appartenait. C'était ce qui avait été décidé non ?

Teito était plus que recroquevillé dans son lit…Il était souffrant ?  
Mes pas se pressèrent de rejoindre Teito quand la raison de ma venue m'apparut bien distinctement.

Il m'évitait.

Mon pas se stoppa.

Il m'évitait et moi, j'allai à sa rencontre ? C'était..Imbécile non ? Ne voulait-il pas rester…_seul _?  
La simple énonciation de ce mot fit tourner mon cœur.  
Non il n'était pas seul. J'étais là. J'étais je serais toujours là…Alors s'il te plait Teito…ne me fais pas dos…

-Tei…Teito ?

J'avais osé. Un mouvement de sa part et il se recroquevillait.  
Je me mordis la lèvre. Merde quoi.  
Je m'assis sur le lit. Teito ne bougeait pas.

-Teito?!Ca vas ?

Aucune réponse. Toujours ce silence pesant quand personne ne parlait. Je savais. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Que ce truc, il le gardait pour lui, ne voulant m'accabler. Sauf que moi, je me sentais pire que rejeter. A quoi sert un…_ami_ sinon que de dire ses peines, ses joies et autres ?

Mon corps tomba sur le lit et je vins encercler Teito de mes bras. Sa tête nichée dans mon coup, je pus entendre ses respirations. Son parfum enivra toute la pièce.  
On était bien là,non ?

Et toujours ce silence..puis un :

**Je t'aime**


End file.
